1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to circuit board holders in general, and in more particular to a universal circuit board holder accommodating all known sizes and shapes of boards.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, assembly was facilitated on printed circuit boards by the employment of fixed type circuit board holders having fixed areas for receiving a specific type of board. No prior art relating to universal circuit board holding units is known.